<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A%eptable Parameters by LookingForDroids</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662981">A%eptable Parameters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/pseuds/LookingForDroids'>LookingForDroids</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Gen, Helmstrolls, POV Second Person, Walking away from Trollmelas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/pseuds/LookingForDroids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius knows his assignment is an honorable one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A%eptable Parameters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="equius">CT: D--&gt; Captor.<br/>
CT: D--&gt; I order you to answer your communication device this instant.</p>
<p>You type out the message and hit send before you fully register what you’re doing. You barely understand the impulse that drove you to it, but your hands are shaking, and if you’re not careful, you might crush the palmhusk entirely, which would be disastrous. Nepeta is elsewhere, but you already know what she would tell you. You need to talk to him. You’re not sure why him in particular, but you think –You think it would clarify matters.</p>
<p class="equius">CT: D--&gt; Captor.</p>
<p class="sollux">TA: fuck<br/>
TA: give me a moment two 2ecure your connectiion<br/>
TA: iill contact you</p>
<p>The connection cuts before you can chide him for impudence or uncouth language, leaving you – not alone, no. But you’re the only one conscious, in this small surgical block surrounded by bright, clean light and the low, unchanging hum of medical machinery. Everything is orderly, and in order. There is nothing to distract you e%ept the work itself, and so you work, insofar as you can. It will do no harm. You go through the necessary protocol, checking the readouts for warnings and e%amining vital signs, then adjust the anesthetic as needed. The Empire is usually more sparing with anything deemed inessential, but your superiors were impressed with your e%isting record of successes, and they will not contradict your e%pertise in this matter.</p>
<p>Your assignment is prestigious. You should be honored. You are honored. You have only ever wanted to serve in whatever capacity you are able, which is what every troll should want, and there are assignments more honorable yet than yours. There is nothing to be feared or flinched from in duty fulfilled. </p>
<p>You do not know what you would do if the troll on the operating platform woke up and started screaming.</p>
<p>Your palmhusk pings with a notification for one new message, curt and distressingly ill-mannered.</p>
<p class="sollux">TA: alriight a22hole, what giive2</p>
<p>You cannot tolerate his disrespect, but you have no choice e%ept to tolerate his disrespect, because you need to talk to him, and he does not need or want to talk to you. You can feel a line of sweat trickling down the back of your neck and underneath your collar, and your breath comes sharp and shallow, but this time something about your shame and fury feels unfamiliar, like a component misaligned. Something in you was installed wrong. You are certain of this. The reinforced screen of your husktop cracks when you touch it, and once again, you don’t know what you’re going to say until the words are there.</p>
<p class="equius">CT: D--&gt; Are you off-planet yet? This is important.</p>
<p class="sollux">TA: why do you need two know<br/>
TA: np i2 2afe iif that2 what youre wonderiing<br/>
TA: ha2 2omethiing gone wrong on your end</p>
<p class="equius">CT: D--&gt; No. I merely<br/>
CT: D--&gt; I require a place for one more passenger.<br/>
CT: D--&gt; Two would be optimum. But one would be a%eptable.</p>
<p>Captor does not respond for a long moment. Behind you, the block’s other occupant breathes steadily, her shorn head hanging low beneath the weight of her horns. She is not Aradia, but for a moment you are reminded. You check the readouts again. Power output is stable, and you can detect no signs of undue physiological strain. Everything is within a%eptable parameters. You tell yourself this, and make an effort to believe it.</p>
<p class="sollux">TA: ok youre lucky ii tru2t you not two 2crew np over but ii can work wiith thii2<br/>
TA: iill 2end you the coordiinate2<br/>
TA: iif you can make iit iin the next 12 hour2 well get you off alterniia<br/>
TA: iif not ii gue22 youre 2hiit outa luck</p>
<p class="equius">CT: D--&gt; No.</p>
<p class="sollux">TA: what</p>
<p class="equius">CT: D--&gt; I mean that it will not be me who is<br/>
CT: D--&gt; Who is e%crementally unfortunate. In this case, the surplus passenger is me.</p>
<p class="sollux">TA: 2hiit eq, you can re2t ea2y iin my unwiiliingne22 two piick one of anythiing iif two ii2 an optiion<br/>
TA: ii meant what ii 2aiid</p>
<p>He drops you the coordinates and signs off before you can commend him for his responsivity to the needs of his betters (Thank him. Before you can thank him), but that is a%eptable. You have little time to spare for thinking, and none at all for anger, and there is a stark relief in having a task to occupy you. You put your palmhusk away, take a moment to close your eyes and breathe, then begin the delicate work of unhooking the network of wire and tubing the girl is caged in. You no longer know what drives you, without loyalty to rely on, but that doesn’t matter. Your bloodpusher is hammering, but your mind is clear, and your hands, at long last, are steady.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>